


Fun Times in Detroit

by dyingwarlock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingwarlock/pseuds/dyingwarlock
Summary: A collection of Detroit: Become Human reader inserts (mostly) requested on Tumblr. All SFW!





	1. A Moment | Markus X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompt: snuggling with markus after he’s had a rough day

You wander the docked ship aimlessly in boredom. There wasn’t honestly much to do, and you mostly waited around until Markus had a mission for you to do. Thanks to him, Jericho was able to remain standing. If they needed spare parts or any extra supplies, Markus would be ready to send people out to retrieve them. His efforts made a huge difference to the runaway androids, but one man could only do so much.

Peaking your head into his room, you catch sight of Markus sitting alone in silence. His elbows are on his knees with his head in his hands, unaware of your presence. He seems exhausted, his shoulders are slumped over as he heaves a heavy sigh. He looked so feeble and  _human_.

“Everything alright?” you finally ask, leaning against the door frame.

The weary android looks up and gives you a small smile as he sits straighter, acting as if he wasn’t just contemplating the entirety of his existence. It’s a rare sight to see honestly──sometimes it seemed as if his default expression was grim and thoughtful. You smile back in kind, silently asking permission to enter.

He scoots to the side slightly as he pats the seat beside him,“Come in, did you need something?” Typical Markus, always so considerate, always worrying about everyone but himself.

Your smile widens as you enter the room, “You can’t answer a question with a question,”you tease, plopping yourself beside him playfully. “And no, I don’t need anything. Just checking up on you.”

His eyes soften at your response as if to thank you for your consideration. It was as if it was uncommon for him to just have a regular conversation──and you wondered if the others  _ever_  bothered to check up on him. It must be tough being a leader, having to keep a strong front up at all times. You were glad you weren’t in his shoes, but sometimes you wished he didn’t have to work so hard.

“Just lost in thought,” he responds, staring off into the distance now, as if he’s worried looking him in the eye would give him away. It didn’t take a genius to know that his job took quite a toll. You could feel your own smile slipping at his furrowed visage, and can’t help but place a gentle hand atop of his albeit shyly.

“Well, I’m here if you ever want to talk.” You say it with such warmth and conviction that he returns his gaze to you, staring deeply into your eyes──searching for  _something_. You feel a sudden rush of heat, embarrassed at the sudden attention.

His fingers intertwine with your own, and his smile is so tender that it feels as if all your components were overloading.

“Thank you,” is all he says in turn, but the amount of emotion behind those two words is overwhelming. Your grip on each other tightens.

With newfound confidence, you scoot closer to him causing your shoulders’ to touch, and lean your head against him with a happy sigh. He leans into you as well, his face content as you both enjoy a moment of peace.


	2. A Kiss | Connor X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader  
> Warning: n/a  
> Request: a tentative first kiss with the reader worried they’ll be overstepping a boundary with him?

You didn’t really think much of the android when you first met him. He was rather strange really──analytical, talkative and ignorant to social cues. Hank hated even breathing the same air as him, but you found him rather cute and quirky──for an android that is. It was strangely endearing, and even Hank began to warm up to the newcomer after some time.

Watching his failed attempts to make conversation with the lieutenant was a hilarious sight to see──he just seemed so lost and confused whenever it seemingly backfires on him. And then he’d look at you as if hoping you’d tell him where he went wrong, but you’re far too busy laughing at the sidelines to respond. He never understood why you’d laugh, but he found himself liking the sound of it without knowing why.

There was something…frankly adorable about him. He seemed so earnest whenever he tried to understand the things human’s did or why particular humans would react coldly towards him. It was strange to see an android so aware of the hostile environment around them, and you felt as if he was…well──human. You noticed how his stilted dialogue became more fluid, and how he seemed to read situations far better.

You couldn’t believe your ears the first time you’d witnessed the android defend itself from Gavin with a snarky remark. Your laughter could literally be heard throughout the department, and the look of pure hatred on the man’s face was nearly comical. Connor looked all too proud of himself as he smiled at your flushed visage. You’d howled so loudly that Hank had to drag you away from the scene as if you’d committed a crime.

You could admit that you had a huge soft spot for the android, but even you were surprised whenever your heart would leap from your chest when he smiled your way or took the time to ask you how your day went. You’d often find yourself rubbing your neck, suddenly self-conscious from his attention, which only succeeded in perplexing him. He’d tilt his head to the side like a confused puppy and you knew you were smitten.

It was hard to figure out what the android was thinking, and he seemed to enjoy your company. But you found yourself lost in thought wondering if it was possible for him to feel the same way for you? If he could even love?

Your thoughts are cut off when Connor finally exits the Archive Room, and by the look of determination in his eyes, he found exactly what he’s been looking for.

“I’ll go with you,” you state in a matter-of-fact tone. He gives you a a pointed look and shakes his head.

“It’s too dangerous (y/n). Stay with Hank, I have to do this.” He places a firm, yet comforting hand on your shoulder, staring into your eyes with such intensity that your filled with overwhelming emotions. What if he gets hurt? What if he doesn’t come back?

“I need you to be safe,” he suddenly declares and for a moment, his indicator blinks yellow.

You bite your lip, afraid that your voice would waver, and gently cover his hand with your own. Lurching forward, you place a chaste kiss to his lips and pull away immediately, shifting from leg-to-leg nervously as your hand returns to your side.

Connor is frozen in place, blinking absentmindedly, and you’re not sure if he’s staring at you or through you. His indicator remains yellow when he tilts his head slightly, as if in thought as he considers you.

“Uh──you should get going huh? Just…just stay safe,” you mumble awkwardly, moving out of his way and looking to the side in hot embarrassment.

You jump as he suddenly takes hold of your face, his hands warm and gentle, forcing you to look him in the eye. His smile is soft and sweet, and his dark eyes almost seem to shine with something…different.

“I promise that I’ll come back for you,” he says with new resolution. And he finds himself mimicking your earlier actions, kissing you softly.


	3. Meeting Hank | Connor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompt: connor from detroit become human who has a secret human s/o and they meet hank. please and thank you!

Snow falls from above, blanketing your surroundings in a thin layer of white. It’s been a few days since the madness has calmed down, and you were glad to be able to go out for a walk and just get a breath of fresh air. Connor already had plans for today so he unfortunately couldn’t join you, but you didn’t really mind. The quiet gave you pleasant company.

Continuing down the road, your mind wanders aimlessly. So lost in thought, you hadn’t realized someone was standing in your path, and soon the two of you collide.

“Agh──shit!” the stranger cries out; his coffee fumbles in his hands before spilling onto him then tumbling to the ground.

“I’m so sorry!” you apologize frantically, rummaging through your bag and pockets in search of napkins.

The older man merely grumbles and waves a dismissive hand at the apology, “Ugh…don’t worry ‘bout it. Shouldn’t be drinking so much caffeine anyway.” That’s what he says, but his expression looks grim as he examines his coffee-stained shirt.

His attention returns to you when you don’t respond, and taking notice of your guilty expression, he shifts awkwardly. “Well, at least I didn’t get a burn. Lukewarm coffee at it’s best,” he jokes halfheartedly, as if to make you feel better despite him being the victim in this scenario.

You rub your neck awkwardly, unable to find anything to help dry him, and can only smile weakly in response. “I can buy you another!” you respond with unnecessary resolve, looking around for any nearby cafes.

Again, the man dismisses the offer. “Seriously, don’t worry about it kid.” But you can’t help but continue to worry. Before you can insist, a familiar voice calls your name.

“(y/n)──what are you doing out here?” Connor stares at you with those lovely doe eyes of his, head bobbed to one side in confusion. You can’t help but beam at his sudden appearance and eagerly approach him as he meets you halfway. You’re oblivious to the bewildered expression on the stranger’s face as he looks between the two of you with furrowed brows.

“Just taking a walk since things seemed to have settled down!” you respond gleefully as you take his hands into your own, holding them in content. The android can’t help but smile at how happy you are to see him and pulls you into a warm embrace before pecking you on the cheek affectionately. The stranger can do nothing but gawk at the interaction.

“Alright, is someone gonna explain to me what’s goin’ on?!” the shaggy haired male suddenly exclaims, hands on his hips as he gives Connor an accusatory stare. You jump at the intrusion, nearly forgetting his presence. As if on cue, both you and Connor tilt your heads to one side at the same time, and proceed to stare at him with large eyes full of confusion.

The man merely squints his eyes at this reaction and points at the android, then to you, then back to the android. “Don’t give me that look! What’s the deal between you two?! When do  **you**  have friends!” You can’t help but furrow your brows at this accusation──who was this man? An acquaintance of Connor’s?

You look up at your boyfriend with a questioning look, and he makes an expression of what looks like realization as he turns you fully to face the older male. “Oh! I’m sorry Lieutenant, I don’t think I’ve ever introduced you to (y/n)!” His voice is laced with excitement.

Wait…Lieutenant?

Your eyes grow to the size of saucers, realizing that this man must be that Lieutenant Anderson Conner’s been working with all along!

Connor doesn’t seem to mind this awkward introduction in the slightest, presenting you proudly with that innocent grin of his. “They’re the love of my life!” he adds without a hint of remorse and he just sounds so damn proud about it too. You immediately flush red in embarrassment, and shove your face into your hands──barely believing how dorky this android was.

Hank’s mouth is wide open as if he wants to say something, but he’s so baffled that he just stands there, staring at the two of you in disbelief. And then he shoves a hand through his messy hair as he turns to the side, the information slowly sinking in.

“I’m not drunk enough for this.”


	4. Periods | Connor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: okay but ,,,,, “Y/N, are you injured? My sensors are picking up traces of blood.” Connor no,,, human females- “May I analyze it?” ConnoR NO

He’s been staring at you in complete silence for nearly 3 minutes. You glance over to Hank to see if he notices the android acting oddly, but he seems oblivious──to him, everything Connor did was weird anyhow.

You can practically see the cogs in his mind turning and wonder what he could possibly be thinking about…and why he has to stare at you while he was at it. Was there something on your face? Maybe you had your lunch stuck on your front teeth? The android wasn’t one to beat around the bush and was blunter than a bat when it came to pointing out his observations, so it couldn’t be that.

You’re pulled from your thoughts and nearly choke on your own spit at his abrupt question,

“(y/n) are you injured? My sensors are picking up traces of blood.”

Your mouth gapes open as you blink at your companion in disbelief. There was literally  _no way_  he didn’t know how the human body worked──he was an android detective after all. Well, at least it explained why he’d been watching you like a hawk. He was making sure you were alright…which was nice. You could see Hank side-eying the both of you, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“No Connor,” you exhale in exasperation, “Uh….I’m on my period.”

There was a pregnant pause as he stares at you in deep thought. He’s trying to be subtle, but the Lieutenant is shaking his head at Connor’s ignorance.

“I see. Most women menstruate monthly do they not?” You can only nod weakly.

A pause.

“May I analyze it?”

The silence is replaced with a loud thwack as Hank knocks the android on the back of the head like he was an impudent child. Connor just stands their with widened eyes, surprised at the sudden assault──to him, it was a reasonable request. “The hell you need to analyze  **that**  for?! You can’t just ask a lady that!”

You can only stand there red-faced as Hank proceeds to rant at the oblivious android, who stands there looking guilty, despite not understanding why he was even receiving a lecture in the first place. When the older man is finally done, he huffs and walks off, shaking his head as he mumbles to himself. You catch a, “…androids can’t be that stupid can they? What am I, a nanny?”

Connor has his attention on you again and looks down like a whipped puppy. “I apologize (y/n), I didn’t realize that it was a private matter. It won’t happen again.”

You look at him with almost pity, you weren’t even upset at him in the first place──flustered sure, but not angry.

“D-Don’t worry about it, water under the bridge. Just don’t uh…do that.”

“Alright.”


	5. Smoker | Connor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader  
> Request: connor is trying to get you to stop drinking/smoking and uses his biometric scanner on you (or whatever that thing in his tongue is called) when he suspects you’ve been doing it in secret ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ

“(Y/N),” you hear the android begin before pausing; it was evident that a question would soon follow. You glance at him, eyes squinted as you scan his blank expression.

“Yeah?” There’s clear suspicion in your tone. He’d been staring at you for a while now, and you have a feeling he knows you’d tossed a cigar before entering the building. You were certain you didn’t see him nearby though, so maybe someone told him? On second thought, no one here really likes the android so that was probably out of the question. You’d made sure to pop at least 3 mints into your mouth to camouflage the stench.

Honestly, you didn’t know why he cared so much, but at the same time──it was awfully sweet of him to worry at all. You’d actually considered quitting a few times in the past, but old habits die hard──especially when you work in law enforcement.

“Have you been smoking again?” His expression hasn’t changed much, but those doe eyes almost look accusatory, and you  **almost**  feel guilty.

“No.” A lie of course. “I haven’t smoked all week.”The biggest fucking lie of the century.

And suddenly he walks up to you with the confidence of an assured lion as he looks you up and down inquisitively. You can already feel sweat forming at your brow, knowing that at this distance, he was bound to find  _something_ that would give you away──he’s got android eyes after all. But you stand your ground as you watch him watch you.

“There are traces of ash on your sleeve.”

“Doesn’t mean I was smoking.”

“Your breath has an overwhelming scent of peppermint.”

“Just toothpaste.”

“You use strawberry flavored toothpaste.”

“I’m trying new ones! That doesn’t prove a thing!”Your brows furrow at the nosy android as you place your hands on your hips in amused irritation. Did you really think you could outsmart a  **detective**  android? You were wrong to think you could. But what he doesn’t know is that you’d left the pack in your car, so you were confident he wouldn’t be able to prove a damn thing unless he magically produces said pack into his hands.

“Go ahead, check me! You won’t find anything!”

You confidence wavers immediately when he does as asked──in the most  **Connor**  way possible.

Easily taking hold of your unsuspecting face, a single hand cups your chin as he casually connects his lips with your own. You can only gape in shock, eyes the size of saucers, as you feel his tongue swipe against yours. You’re 100% sure you’re redder than a tomato, heat rushing to your cheeks at an alarming rate. What’s worse is that his eyes remain open as he stares you dead in the eye, like he knew you were bullshitting him the entire time.

And then he pulls away, looking quite proud of himself while you’re standing there still reeling at what just happened.

“I was right,”is all he says with a smirk──readjusting his tie almost  **smugly**.

All you can do is collapse into a nearby chair, burying your face into your arms hoping no one saw what happened as your ears burn hotter than flames. Connor, oblivious to your distress, proceeds to list facts about the harmful effects of smoking.


	6. Deviant | Connor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: Can I get a one shot with my soft boy Connor in Detroit, where the reader practically saves Connor from Amanda turning him and he realizes that he is a deviant because he realizes he loves them

_“It’s time for us to raise our heads and show them who we really are.”_

You can’t help but smile as the speech progresses, Markus’ words reaching out far and wide for all to hear. The fighting was finally over, and hopefully, you could all rebuild what’s been lost and mourn for those who have sacrificed themselves.

To your left is Connor, standing motionless as always, and you turn to flash him a relieved smile, nudging him playfully with your shoulder in excitement. He doesn’t react, however, not even bothering to look your way──causing you to tilt your head in confusion.

“Connor? What’s wrong?”

Again he doesn’t respond. Your brows furrow with worry. His fingers twitch when you lay a comforting hand onto his, but he still does not acknowledge you beside him.

But he  **does**  hear you. He hears your soft voice echoing throughout his mind as the cold continues to engulf him, threatening to freeze him where he stood. The android wasn’t aware that he could even feel so  _petrified_  and struggles to lift his legs, trudging through the distorted palace in search of a way out. Snow piles upon his shoulders, and he feels so weak and so lost that he falls onto his knees.

And he can do nothing to stop himself as his physical form begin to reach behind him, fingers barely brushing against a hidden gun, before you grab him.

“What are you doing? What’s wrong?”

There’s urgency and even a hint of fear in your voice, and the android realizes that he **hates** that it’s directed at  _him_. He becomes increasingly aware of the imminent danger you would be in if he failed to escape Amanda’s control. And the thought alone brings him back up to his feet, desperately searching for a backdoor. There had to be a way──he was  _afraid_  that he would hurt you.

What feels like minutes to him, is mere seconds for you. His arm moves mechanically out of his own accord, but stiffens immediately at your touch. You’re not sure why he won’t look at you, but you just  _knew_  he wasn’t himself──granted, you were completely unaware of the mental battle he was currently having within.

You look back at Markus for a moment as he continues his speech, then back at Connor with furrowed brows. You step closer so that you’re pressing against his side, linking one arm with his as the other holds that same hand. “It’s alright, I’m here.”

The warmth of your touch and the soothing sounds of your voice is enough to finally break him free. His shoulders relax and his hand automatically squeezes your own in search of a comfort he hadn’t realized he  _needed_. The android finally turns, looking you in the eye as if it’s the first time he’s seeing  **you**. You stare back at him in utter confusion, and you can only crack a small smile in question.

His lip twitches as he seems to be processing a rush of  _new_  information, before he gives you the softest smile you’ve ever seen him give. “I think…I think I love you…” and he says it so uncharacteristically quiet that you completely miss his confession.

“What’s that──?”

Before you can finish your thought, you find his lips pressed gently against your own. His kiss answers your question completely.


	7. Cocktail Party | Markus x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: Can I request Markus meets an artist at that cocktail party from the beginning of the game and when Clay sees them interacting, he starts spouting off all these wonderful things about Markus in an attempt to get them together

You weren’t as well known as some of these other big-name artists around here, so it wasn’t all that surprising that none of the curators seemed all that interested in your existence. Which honestly…was fine. You were only here because one of your colleagues advised you it would be a good way to make some connections──but in all honesty, you just wanted to try some fancy wine and nibble on cheese cubes.

And so there you were, standing awkwardly to the side with a plate full of cheese cubes, popping them into your mouth in boredom as you eyed the many familiar faces that were chatting away lively. You recognized Carl Manfred’s android standing off to the side as well, keeping a watchful eye on his owner, who was busy entertaining a few of his admirers.

You’re not sure what compelled you to approach him, but you did──with a mouthful of cheese. The android turns to face you with expectant eyes, as if he thought you’d have a request for him. But you merely stood there for a moment just chewing rapidly; perhaps shoving six cubes into your mouth wasn’t the best of ideas. Your brow furrows at this realization, and you could feel a bead of sweat run down your face as those inquisitive green eyes merely blink, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“Can I help you?” he finally asks, arms clasped behind his back politelly.

Your chewing seems to intensify exponentially as you struggle to finish the cheesy deliciousness. And finally with an audible swallow, you sigh loudly as a sheepish grin makes it’s way to your face.

“Sorry about that──I was just gonna say hi. I’m (y/n).” The android doesn’t seem to expect this answer and looks almost surprised as his mouth opens to find a proper response.

“I──hello, my name is Markus. How are you?” He returns the smile tentatively; his voice is kind, and oddly charming.

“Nice to meet you Markus,”you extend your free hand for him to shake, which he takes after a moment of hesitation, “This party’s kinda boring to be honest.” You both glance at the crowd in unison before looking back to each other in mild amusement.

“Ah well…I think a human companion might be more entertaining than myself sadly.” He shakes his head, his voice lilting pleasantly──and you didn’t realize androids could sound so…warm and friendly? You already liked him 100 times more than a majority of the people here. A light chuckle escapes you and you nudge the towering man with your shoulder playfully.

“You’re the only one that’s managed to make me laugh today, so I like you already.”The android looks down almost shyly for a moment, and once he looks back up, smiles so warmly that you could feel your cheeks flush in response. Before he can responds, Carl suddenly wheels in, a wide grin on his wrinkled face as he looks between you two.

“I see you’ve made a friend,” the older man sounds awfully delighted as he shakes your hand; you’re so starstruck that you almost forget to let go.

“Ah, well──” Markus looks at you awkwardly, hoping you aren’t offended to be called an  _android’s_  friend, but your blissful expression says otherwise.

“You know Markus is a nice young man──don’t let the whole android thing blind you.”

A snort almost escapes you as the android’s brows furrow, a look of utter bewilderment spreading across his features.“I don’t quite understand what that──” He’s cut off.

“He’s very punctual, won’t ever forget a damn thing. Trust me.”

There’s a smirk on your face as you glance at Markus, who shifts side-to-side, unsure of how to react to this situation.

“He’s a great cook too──perhaps you should come over sometime for lunch?”

Were you really having a  _date_  set up by  **Carl Manfred**  with his  **android**? What was the world coming to?

Markus’ mouth parts in shock as he stares at you with apologetic eyes.

You’re practically grinning from ear-to-ear in glee as you respond with an affirmative nod, “Sounds like a date.”

Carl looks absolutely ecstatic. Markus can only stand there in a daze.


	8. Neighbors | Markus x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: oh! i just thought of a markus imagine too! being carl’s neighbour’s android, markus has been harboring feeling towards you, so he times his chores (taking out the trash, raking the leaves, going out to buy groceries) with yours to “bump” into you, carl is both amused and thrilled by this

He didn’t know when it started, but Markus had a feeling that he couldn’t yet describe whenever he saw you. It was strange and  _different_ , but not entirely bad. There were times he would worry when it felt as if his synthetic heart was beating irregularly──or whenever it felt like there was an error in his speech program. It didn’t take long for him to realize, however, that it only happened around  **you**. Though, he didn’t actually have to be near you for him to feel  _buggy_. Even the mere thought of you would make his mind freeze.

He’d seen you a few times by chance while he was doing some random errands outside for Carl. The two of you never really had an opportunity to talk, and you seemed particularly oblivious to his existence. He was content, at the time, to merely watch you in the distance. (Y/N) was your name; which of course he knew due to the name glowing brightly on your primly-kept uniform. From what he’d seen, you’d perform all of your duties punctually and with absolute perfection. You were by all means a typical housekeeping android.

But there was something about the way you’d sometimes stare off into the sky in wonder, watching the clouds pass. Or how you’d curiously examine the flowers in the garden, gentle fingers caressing their colorful petals. Not to mention the number of times he’d seen you stand still as a statue as a small bird lands delicately on your shoulder to rest. He  _knew_  there was something special about you──and whatever it was, was the reason he was feeling  _this_ way.

And that was when Markus decided to make himself known in  _your_  world, perfectly timing his chores with your own just for the opportunity to say  _hello_. Most days, however, he couldn’t find the courage to do so and you were so lost in your own world that you didn’t notice his efforts.

But the first time he’d managed to greet you, he honestly felt…nervous? Not that he had any reason to be, but the feeling was  **overwhelming**. If he could sweat, he probably would have been. He’d been smiling albeit shyly as you looked up at him, blinking those  _beautiful_  eyes in confusion. And then that  _lovely_ smile──he could’ve sworn he’d felt his systems overload for a second. He knew then and there that he was a  _goner_.

And from that moment onward, the two of you were in sync──creating a daily routine of speaking with one another as you worked. Sometimes it would be just a friendly hello, other times, you’d talk about things you’d seen or things your owners did. There were even times that the two of you would venture out at night when the chores were completed to stare at the stars together, and despite the hedge that separated you both, you’d felt closer than ever.

Your owner seemed utterly oblivious to your sudden change in routine, but they didn’t seem to mind so long as you were still performing your duties. Carl, on the other-hand, notices almost immediately as he watches his android stare longingly over the hedge. He doesn’t quite understand what’s going on in the boy’s head until he sees you next-door, smiling back at him sweetly──that’s when it clicks. The artist decides not to bring it up for a while, just to see how things play out.

And of  _course_ , he notices Markus leaving the house late at night when he  _thinks_  he’s asleep. Carl takes this chance to get a peak out the window, and when he sees the two of you reaching over the hedge to touch hands, he can’t help but feel his old heart fill with warmth. Oh to be young and in  **love**.


	9. Touch-Starved | Markus X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: hi! i love your writing a lot!! could you perhaps write something fluffy for markus with a touch-starved s/o? they love being close to him (whether it’s cuddling, hand-holding or even just brushing shoulders while they sit by him), but they’re worried that they’re being annoying or overwhelming with their affection. markus, being the sweetheart that he is, reassures them that he loves it and he loves them /)u(\ (i hope this isn’t too specific;;)

He was everything you could have asked for. Kind, loving, endearing──how one man could lead a revolution and remain so compassionate was beyond your comprehension. Markus always managed to squeeze in a bit of time just for you; it didn’t matter how busy he was. No matter the time or place, he was willing to drop whatever he was doing just to see your wonderful smile. He had so much room to love in that synthetic heart of his, and you loved him all the more for it.

You just loved being in his presence. He had such a warm and welcoming aura about him, and it was no surprise others were also captivated by his radiance. His gentle touches made you feel at home and you would jump at any opportunity to shower him with your affection. Whether it was simply holding his strong, weathered hands or smothering him with tender kisses──you just couldn’t help yourself around him. The love that filled your  _soul_  was overwhelming.

But you realized that perhaps you were being far too selfish. Markus had made so many sacrifices for his people, and here you were, unwillingly to go  _a single day_  without his attention. His love was addictive and the more time you spent with him, the more enamored you grew. The busier he became, the less time you two were able to spend together and you often found yourself feeling almost empty without his touch.

That being said, he never failed to kiss you as the sun rose and he always made an effort to sit and watch the sunset with you as you cuddled at the highest point of Jericho. You just wanted more, so much more──but did he? Did it annoy him at all? Were you coming off too strong? Would he get tired of you always wanting his touch? Another hug? Another kiss? Your mind was an incoherent, sorry mess.

And these thoughts continue to rush through your head as you awkwardly stand outside of the room he was currently occupying. You’d left and returned at least 5 times in the last 30 minutes to see if he was still busy, but of course he was. Plans for the revolution didn’t stop, and since androids don’t tire, there wasn’t much of a reason to take a break. Every time you came back, he was looking over new information or helping another deviant with something, so it didn’t feel right to just walk in and demand attention. Honestly, you were almost tempted to run in, touch his arm and then run back out just to sate your hunger.

Shifting in place for a moment, you decide to leave once more and begin to make a stealthy exit──perhaps a quick stroll would help?

“(Y/N)?”

You freeze in place, caught red-handed in the midst of retreat and turn fully to face him. Markus had approached you while you were lost in thought──and of course he did. You’d just been standing at the door looking lost and distracted for a solid minute. His brows are furrowed with worry, and why wouldn’t he be? He’s not used to seeing you the way that you are now──eyes downcast as you refuse to meet his gaze, twiddling your thumbs nervously.

His hands cup your face gently, tilting it upwards so you’d look at him, and you can’t help but sigh dreamily at his touch──you lovesick fool.“What’s wrong? You don’t…seem like yourself.” His voice is so full of warmth and concern that it makes your synthetic heart skip a beat; you didn’t even know that was possible.

“I…well…” If you were capable of blushing, you were certain you would be. You shift your gaze to the side shyly, unable to look him in the eye as you confess. “I was um…hoping for a hug──but you were busy so…yeah.”

You can feel your body warm up at the sound of his delighted laughter and the bright smile on his face practically blinds you. Without hesitation, he pulls you into a tight embrace as he nuzzles his head atop your own. Your quick to return the affection as you grasp his coat, making yourself comfortable in his hold.

“I always have time for you. Anytime, anywhere,” he says softly, pulling away so he can see your lovely face. You know you’re grinning now and you place a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away.

“I love you so much,” you whisper as you caress his cheek, eyes flitting across his handsome features.

He places his hand on yours, squeezing gently as both your skins fade, both mind and body connecting. “I love you more than anything in the world.”


	10. Flower Boy (1/2) | Ralph x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: Could you write something for Ralph? Maybe something along the lines of you finding him and then you offer to take him home with you and stuff idk

You weren’t sure if your eyes were deceiving you or if there was, in fact, an android huddled in the backseat of your car. You glanced around in utter disbelief; how did no one notice─? You literally had the door open for 30 seconds, and had turned away at the sound of nearby sirens. When you turned back, there he was──just curled at the bottom of the seat, using his torn poncho as horrible camouflage, pushed against the front seat as if he was trying to melt into it. You’ve never been in this situation before and it was mildly unnerving. Shifting to your other foot anxiously, you grip your groceries with sweaty palms. There were officers nearby so maybe you should just call them over to handle this…

But instead, you slowly peak your head in as you glance over the android’s features. His head is down so his face is obscured, but you can see dirty blond hair that is neatly combed──oddly enough. But the rest of him looked like an utter mess: his clothes were dirty and may as well have been rags, and it looked like the skin on his arms had faded. Christ, what in the world happened to this guy?

“Um… hello?” You nearly jump when the android jolts at the intrusion, whipping his head upward as his LED glows red.

He begins to repeat  _no_  over and over frantically, pushing himself back into the other door, but there’s nowhere else for him to go unless he decides to open it and leap out. He looks so frightened by your appearance, and the scars on his face make you gasp aloud.

“Jesus──are you alright? What happened?!” The android practically trembles with fear as he curls himself into a tighter ball, as if that alone would make you vanish.

“The humans hurt Ralph, and now they want to take him away!” He cries and it’s such a sad sight that you can’t help but pity the poor thing. You’ve never seen an android act like  _this_  before. He seemed so  _scared_  and  _broken_.

You set down your groceries carefully on the nearest seat, making him recoil immediately, but you pull your hands back as soon as they’re out of your grasp. “I’m not gonna hurt you alright? I’m just putting these down.” You try and crack a small smile, but you’re just as anxious as he is so it comes off a bit forced.

He looks up though, brows furrowed as he considers your expression, trying to see the lie in your smile──but he doesn’t see it. His LED turns to yellow. “You won’t hurt Ralph?”

“I promise I won’t.” You speak softly, like you’re speaking to a lost child so you don’t frighten him.

“She won’t hurt Ralph,” he says more to himself so he’ll believe it. His LED returns to blue, and you feel rather relieved at this. He looks you in the eye and you can practically feel the desperation radiating off of him. “Please don’t let them take Ralph.”

And that was how you found yourself picking food off the ground with a deviant android. On the drive home, he explained with excitement how he saved someone named Kara and a little girl named Alice. He was so giddy and upbeat that you could’ve sworn you were talking to a completely different person. He was heavily damaged so that could explain his extreme shifts in personality? Honestly, how someone could do that to an android is beyond you. Ralph was eager to help bring in your groceries upon arrival, and somehow managed to spill a good majority of it.

“Stupid, stupid Ralph! Ralph will get it, he will!” And he begins to frantically grab for the cans rolling down the driveway, piling them into his arms, only to drop them again. He begins to grumble to himself angrily for causing such trouble, and your brows furrow with worry at how increasingly upset he was becoming

“Ralph, relax! Don’t worry, take your time. We all make mistakes.”You place a comforting hand on his shoulder as he shifts side-to-side, a can in each hand. His head is hanging, but upon seeing your soft smile he nods and he’s suddenly moving enthusiastically. “Ralph can do it! Watch, Ralph will bring everything inside!”

And he did. It took maybe another 30 minutes without your help, but he was eager to please you, shooing you away every time you tried to lend a hand. So you just watched him do his thing. God, he was like a puppy trying to find all of his lost toys and put them away. He was rather pleased with himself though so that’s all that matters.

As you begin to empty bags and stock the fridge, Ralph is looking around with excitement. You can hear his  _oohs_ and  _ahhs_  in the distance as he finds things that he likes; there was a lot of thumping around in some of the rooms before he returned to the kitchen.

“Ralph likes flowers!”You jump at his sudden appearance and look up to see the android grinning like a child opening a new present, holding a potted orchid in his hands. You smile back with equal vigor, “Yeah me too!”

He holds the pot in his hands delicately, examining it gleefully before looking back up to you with sparkling eyes. “Do you have more?” And you laugh a bit and point to the screen-doors, “There’s a garden in the back.”

Ralph gasps loudly, setting the pot carefully on the counter before sprinting to the back so quickly he is but a blur. The door opens and all you can hear is him yelling, “Ralph loves flowers! Yes he does!”


	11. Flower Boy (2/2) | Ralph x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralph x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: a continuation of flower boy

You weren’t sure how it happened, but you somehow ended up taking the strange deviant under your wing. Ralph was both an emotional wreck and as unpredictable as a mischievous child; boy was he a handful. Not that you were really complaining──it was a nice change of pace in all honesty, and you found the android growing on you. His enthusiasm was as contagious as his smile, and he’d constantly remind you how happy he was to be staying in your home. What a sweetheart.

It took him all but 2 hours to make himself comfortable in your humble abode. He was hesitant to have you help wash him up, but he quickly became accustomed to your gentle touch. There wasn’t much you could do about his damaged skin without bringing him to a CyberLife Repair Center, and he refused to go back in fear that he wouldn’t be able to come back. He wasn’t  _your_  android after all. Ralph seemed to accept that his scars were permanent, but showed some concern that you would dislike him for it. And of course, you reassured him he was perfect just the way he was. He really wasn’t used to being around a human so  _accommodating_ and  _kind_.

But lets be honest──the best thing about Ralph was how he became all smiles and sunshine when he went out into the garden, decked out in his own personal gardening gear.

Today, your favorite android decided to sport a cute sun hat and a white tee with overalls with the bottom of his pant legs tucked neatly into his rain boots. He didn’t exactly need the hat, considering sunlight didn’t affect his sight, but for whatever reason, he seemed to like wearing it. And, as usual, he refused to wear gloves──this boy was almost always elbow deep in dirt.

His hands were already smeared with mud and grime, as he attempted for the umpteenth time to weaved together some flowers he had picked.

You could hear him mumbling by himself as he sat cross-legged near one of the flowerbeds.“No, no──Ralph is doing it wrong! Carefully, Ralph will do it carefully this time.”And then more incoherent grumbling. You smile faintly at the sight of him, he was an odd-ball for sure.

“Everything alright over there?” you ask in amusement as you approach the unsuspecting android.

His head whips around so quickly that his hat nearly flies off, and he turns his body to obscure the curious creation in his hands. You manage to stifle your laughter, considering you’d already seen what he was making (or rather trying to make) in the distance, but feigned ignorance for his sake.

“(Y/N)! Don’t look! Ralph is not ready yet!” he exclaims with furrowed brows, and he twitches from the sudden excitement that your presence brings. You put your hands up in surrender, stopping a few feet away from him.

“Alright, alright. I’ll just turn around.” You put your hands behind your back innocently as you do a 180, the grin on your face never leaving.

“Yes, yes! Turn around, it’s a surprise! Oh you will like it!”His voice is full of glee as he begins to work faster; somehow his technique suddenly becomes more precise and refined.

From behind you, you can hear the rustle of him eagerly jumping to his feet as he rushes over to you. “Ralph is finished! Here, for you!”

Within seconds of you turning to face him, the unmistakable flower crown in his dirty hands is daintily set atop your head. His smile is so bright that you feel as if you need to block your eyes, and you can’t help but smile back in kind.

“You were right, I do like it!”

The android’s hands are bundled into small fists as he eagerly shifts in place, nodding in complete agreement. “Ralph knew you would! Ralph can make more!”

And a moment later, you have to physically stop him as he charges towards the flower beds with the intention of creating at least 100 more flower crowns just for you. It’s the thought that counts.


	12. Distraction | Connor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompt: For the dbh imagines you’re doing; can you please do one where the reader is a human, rookie cop and is working a case with Hank and Connor? Like maybe the three need to sneak into somewhere for info and the reader has to cause a distraction while they get it? Maybe they flirt with the guard and Connor has to deal with jealously for the first time? It doesn’t have to be that, I just want Jealous!Connor 😭❤️ (Also, am I the only one that nicknames him CoCo? 😂)Thank you so much! Love your writing

“You really want a piece of plastic ruining the crime scene, sweetheart?”

You could feel yourself rolling your eyes mentally, and it takes all of your will power to stop yourself from doing it physically as well. You force a smile at the man and glance at Hank wondering how he’d respond, but he looks like he’s ready to just up and leave──he’s still a bit hungover sadly.

Connor merely blinks at the insult, “My mission is to examine the crime scene not──”

“I didn’t ask, so shut it.”The android shuts his mouth promptly before looking at you in confusion, head tilting to one side. He’d become accustomed to the hostility of humans, especially those in law enforcement, but that didn’t mean he understood why it  _had_ to be that way.

“You know what, this is above my pay-grade──let’s get outta here.” Hank is already walking away, hands shoved into his pocket as he grumbles angrily about how much time they’ve wasted. Connor furrows his brows as he follows after him like a lost puppy, “But lieutenant──the deviant!” “Shut it Connor!”

A frown makes its way to your face as you watch them. Why should you three leave if you were just doing your jobs──android present or not. But you then realize the guard is too preoccupied checking out your ass so he’s completely unaware of the other two getting further away. And then you get a bright idea.

“We’re just doing our jobs, let us in alright?” The guard opens his mouth to make a snide remark before pausing as he feels your fingers barely brush the side of his arm. His gaze returns to your face as you look up at him with sparkling doe eyes.

And then Hank finally notices that you weren’t following them. “(Y/N), what are you──?” he freezes in place immediately, putting one arm out to stop Connor. The android stares at him in bewilderment before he also catches sight of the unexpected scene. The guard and you are standing  _unnecessarily_  close (he would know considering the number of times you’ve mentioned personal space) and his brows furrow when he sees the man lean in closer as you whisper something to him.

Connor finds his feet moving on their own, wanting to pull you away from the man, but Hank yanks on his arm and pulls him away. “The hell are you doin’? Crime scene’s this way!” he grumbles irritably as he ushers the android into the building.

“But (y/n)──?”

“She’s just buying time, just do your detective shit already!” _  
_

As he’s pulled away, the android continues to look in your direction, a strange and almost _possessive_ feeling both mind and body. He wants nothing more than to snatch you away and keep you as far from that man as possible. If anything,  **he**  should be in his place…and the android cannot comprehend why?

Eventually, he can no longer see the two of you and he  _almost grudgingly_ follows the Lieutenant, eyes flitting to the floor then back up. He had a job to do──enough nonsense.

“Lieutenant, shouldn’t (y/n) be with us?” He asks quicker than his brain can process.

Hank raises a brow at the question and shrugs, “She’ll be fine. Just find what we need so we can get the hell outta here.”

“But what if the guard decides to harm her?”

“She’s a police officer, she knows how to handle herself.”

“But if she lets her guard down, he could──”

“Relax Connor, she’ll be fine.”

“But what if──”

“Just find the damn evidence!”

“Sorry Lieutenant.”  _  
_

And they’re out within 10 minutes. The android is all too eager to exit the premise, finding himself awfully worried about your safety──that’s what he tells himself. Hank is all but impressed, considering it was the quickest he’d ever seen the bot move. He had his suspicions.

You and the guard are still outside, now leaning against the wall making needless chatter. You’re so bored out of your mind that you almost considered walking away, but whatever had to be done. You could feel the man’s hot breath just above your ear and you did your best not to physically cringe.

Your prayers are answered abruptly as Connor suddenly comes marching up to you and taking your hand into his without explanation. He looks the guard in the eye and says a quick,“Good day,”before tugging you away with him over towards Hank. The man just stands there flabbergasted as you’re whisked away and the three of you are already in the car and driving away.

In the backseat, Connor stares at the back of your head blankly, still processing the irritable feeling in his chest. Hank proceeds to share what he’s learned with you and you listen as if nothing’s happened. Was he the only one bothered by what he saw earlier? As the two of you talk, the android uncharacteristically cuts in.

“(Y/N)? Are you alright?”He sounds legitimately worried. You turn in your seat to get a look at him, “Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

He pauses, eyes flitting across your face and you notice his LED is blinking yellow. You glance at Hank, whose pretending he doesn’t hear this conversation as he drives. “Did something happen inside?” you ask suspiciously, eyeballing the Lieutenant who still pretends he hasn’t a clue what’s going on.

Connor doesn’t speak for a moment, trying to find the proper words to express his…distaste for using such tactics──that  **she**  had to use such tactics. His mouth gapes open like a fish as he’s unable to find said words and he can only blink as he stares at you in his own confusion.

“You okay Connor?”

He looks down for a moment, lost in thought yet again, before looking you in the eye with furrowed brows.“No…I think I was…jealous?”

Hank snorts loudly beside you as he does a terrible job of hiding his amused snickers, and you can only stare back at him blankly as the information processes.


	13. His Return | Simon x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon x Reader  
> Warnings: mild angst  
> Request: simon and gentle kisses with reader. reader doing nothing but telling him how much they love him.   
> Instead of Markus, the reader is the first to see Simon when he returns after being abandoned.

The news hit you  **hard**. When you saw the group return with one less man, it felt as if your mind just shut down. Markus had tried to comfort you, tried to explain that they had no choice but to leave your love behind, but his words fell on deaf ears. You’d walked away from them heartbroken, and merely wandered the halls of Jericho in a lost daze. Hours had passed at that point, but you didn’t notice. All you could do was mourn over the loss of the love of your life.

As you drag your feet, turning a corner for the umpteenth time, you hear footsteps ahead of you.

“(Y/N)?”

You’d recognize that soft voice anywhere. You can practically hear your synthetic heart pounding in your chest. Raising your head in disbelief, tears of joy begin to stream down your cheeks at the sight of this wonderful  _wonderful_  man.

“S-Simon?” you choke──your knees immediately begin to feel weak as the feeling of relief courses through your body.

Specks of blue blood still coats his face as he smiles apologetically, eyes glistening as he takes in the poor state of you. “I’m home,” he finally says arms outstretched with hope, and you don’t hesitate to throw yourself into him, tear-stained face pressed into the crook of his neck.

“I thought you were…” You bite your bottom lip at the dreaded thought of losing him  _again,_ and you can only look up into his clear blue eyes to calm yourself. His hold on you tightens as he presses his forehead against your own, whispering sweet apologizes to reassure you that he was right here with you.

“I love you,” he whispers comfortingly before placing a light kiss onto your trembling lips. As he pulls away, you lean up into him again for another.

“I love you so much,” you respond softly as you admire him, a hand brushing against the stains splattered across his cheek. The two of you gaze into eachother’s eyes, smiling tenderly.

Again, you lean forward, pecking the side of his cheek now and proceeding to smother his weary face with affectionate kisses──every time you pull away, you remind him again just how much you love him. A look of content spreads across his features as he willingly takes your loving assault.

“Don’t leave without me again, please?”

“Never.”


	14. Daydreaming | Connor x Reader x Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader | Simon x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompt: What about Connor catching you dreaming about kissing Simon?

A soft, dreamy sigh escapes you as you stare longingly at the blond android in the distance. Your chin is in your palm, elbows propped up against the table you were currently sitting at with Connor. Your eyes are practically sparkling with loving adoration, and at a glance you could almost be mistaken as a lovesick teenager. Your heart just fills with warmth at the sight of him. What was there not to like? Simon was just about the sweetest android you’d ever met──and that smile? It took your breath away. What you wouldn’t  _give_  to just…smooch him. You could die happy if you could do it  _at least_ once.

Lost in your thoughts, Connor was left to stare at you in silence. He blinks slowly, wondering what you could be thinking about…as well as why you’ve been staring at Simon for the last 5 minutes. The android didn’t quite understand the complexities of the human mind, but he was quite certain you had  _feelings_ for the blond. He’d been watching a good number of romantic dramas as of late and it was common for a human to watch their object of affection──he really hadn’t understood why until he started doing it to you. He loved how bright your beautiful eyes were and your imperfections meant very little to him; you were perfection. And dare he say, he could be feeling just a bit jealous.

“(Y/N)?” The brunette begins, brows slightly furrowed as he considers his words carefully. You look up with a questioning hum, lifting your head from your palm in acknowledgement.

“Do you…” Connor pauses for a moment as he stares into your eyes, already searching for an answer to a question he’s yet to ask. “Do you have…romantic feelings for Simon?”

You’re taken aback by the question and your cheeks immediately darken, much to your displeasure. “Why would you──? I mean, I guess I──”you stumble over your words in embarrassment as you rub the back of your neck, feeling put on the spot. The android doesn’t say anything for a moment, as this information processes much slower than usual; almost as if he doesn’t want to believe your mess of a confession. As you awkwardly ramble, more to yourself than to him, he catches a, “…I mean…it’s not like──it’s not like I was thinking about kissing him or anything! Wait, forget I said that──”

And you jump in your seat when you feel the android take your hand into his, his face suddenly inches away from your own. You can feel your body heat up at his close proximity, and you begin to blink rapidly in confusion as your brain catches up to what was happening.

“I don’t think I can forget you said that.” He leans in closer, as if testing the waters, but you’re frozen in place.“I think about kissing you all the time.”And he says it so earnestly and abruptly that you can’t help but gawk in shock, eyes growing to the size of saucers at the sudden proclamation. He doesn’t close the space between you, however, unsure if your silence is consent and he ends up just staring deeply into your eyes──at close range. This usually works in the movies….

“(Y/N)?” You both whip your heads in the direction of the newcomer’s voice. You practically choke on your own spit. Connor says nothing, but his dark eyes shift to you in almost worry.

Simon looks between the two of you, shifting awkwardly in place; from his perspective, it looked like the two of you just shared a  _special_  moment together. “Sorry──I didn’t mean to intrude,”his voice is so soft, but there’s a hint of dejection in it despite his expression remaining somewhat neutral. He turns to leave and you jump up from your seat, hoping to explain this incredibly awkward situation.

“Wait! We weren’t──!”

“A misunderstanding Simon,” Connor casually cuts you off, which is unusual considering how polite he typically is. The blond android pauses and stares at him questioningly. You can only pray he doesn’t say anything crazy.

“(Y/N) has no experience kissing anyone, and asked if they could practice on me.” Simon stares at him in disbelief. “They wanted to make sure their performance was satisfactory for when they kissed you.”  _  
_

The blond turns his gaze to you, eyes wide and even hopeful, but you can only bury your head in your hands──this  **had**  to be a dream.

Connor finishes, without a hint of remorse, “I can confirm that their performance was more than satisfactory.”


	15. Baking | Simon x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: hell yeah we love this soft boi. let’s add another to the pile. baker android reader teaching Simon how to bake (who has absolutely no programming for it) post revolution, because he developed an interest. lots of opportunities for cute and messy shenanigans via whipped cream, frosting, etc.

Simon realized there were plenty of things he still didn’t know. He was an older model so it was rather difficult for him to pick up new things, but he was definitely willing to learn. He’d met you by mere chance, selling homemade cookies with a human child for a school fundraiser. He wasn’t exactly sure if it was the cookies or  _you_  that made him want to learn how to bake, but he approached you about it; after a few minutes of composing himself. And you were all but eager to show your fellow android how to bake delicious treats.

Needless to say, the first day ended  _disastrously_  with the oven somehow combusting into flames and you receiving a string of apologizes from Simon. You made sure to keep a watchful eye on him during the following meet-ups──you didn’t want to tell him it was actually pretty funny since it could’ve hurt his feelings. And since then, Simon was there to watch and learn whenever you wanted to bake something for fun. It was nice to have a friend working with you, and definitely more enjoyable too.

And Simon  _definitely_  enjoyed your company. Maybe too much. You didn’t seem to mind him spending so much time with you, and he was glad for it. He loved watching you work, and found himself loving all of your small habits as well──like how you’d hum while mixing ingredients or how you’d suddenly burst into song whenever your masterpieces came out just as planned. You were awfully  _cute._

He was a domestic android model so he knew how to cook, but baking seemed difficult oddly enough. It took him a while to realize that it was because of  _you_. The android would find himself getting easily distracted doing even the simplest of tasks. His eyes would often wander to get a glimpse of your cheery face and he’d end up fumbling with whatever he was working with. Simon was known for his calm and collected demeanor, but around you, he felt like a complete and utter mess.

Like now for example.

The blond can feel himself flushing in embarrassment when he miscalculates how quickly he’d been stirring, which causes some of the batter to spill over the edges of the bowl. “Oh! Sorry, I wasn’t expecting──”And he chokes on his words immediately when he feels you take his hand gently, mimicking his previous actions, but in a much more controlled fashion.

“You don’t have to do it that fast. Like this is fine!” Your voice is patient and enthusiastic, and you seem completely unaware that you’re pressed against his side. He notices that your other hand has found it’s way to his opposite shoulder──and he considers the possibility of turning to give you a hug for some odd reason…

Simon nods in acknowledgement, but allows his hand to be lead, enjoying the sensation your warm touch gives him. He feels the urge to glance your way and the content smile on your face makes his synthetic heart skip a beat. He just  _knew_  his cheeks were turning redder by the second──why were androids even programmed to  _blush_? In his stupor and awe, the android doesn’t realize that he’d accidentally let go of the spoon.

“Um…Simon?” You’re giggling now, and it’s literally music to his ears. And then he notices you’re staring straight into his eyes──were they  _always_ this beautiful? He looks away immediately, turning his attention back to the bowl and  _finally_  realizes he wasn’t even holding the spoon anymore.

His lips pull into a straight line at how silly he must look. The blond goes to pick it back up, but stops abruptly when you casually move your hand under his, interlocking your fingers with his own without hesitation. He finds himself gripping back unconsciously as his gaze returns to you, blue orbs sparkling with hope and affection.

“You looked like you were thinking about it,” you tease with almost a sly grin, a small blush now present on your cheeks. It seemed like you know how he was feeling before even he did.

Simon can only smile back softly, albeit bashfully, accepting that he’d been caught in the act. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

You smile at each other in sweet silence for a moment, the skin on your hands slowly fading as you connect. And the android feels at peace, savoring the moment. But you eventually let go of his hand, much to his displeasure; he already missed the feeling of your touch.

His blue eyes stare into yours in question as you cross your arms with an  _unsatisfied_ sounding hum, an intense gaze locked onto his face. Did you  _see_  something you didn’t like?

“Hm…you got a little something on your face right there,” you do a small nod of your head in the general direction of where it was. Simon touches his face in confusion, not feeling anything on his skin.

“Did I get it?” You shake your head.

“It’s right here!”And his brows shoot up in surprise when he feels your lips press against his. Boy was he glad he decided to learn how to bake.


	16. Caring | Connor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: Okay but consider this, Connor taking care of you when you catch a cold and is really worried, clingy, making you chicken soup every 2 hours because hank told him that helps a lot (I don’t even know, I thought it was cute and sory for my english if something’s wrong) ps. you doing amazing sweetie

Connor is still getting use to feeling emotions and everything that comes with being a deviant, so he’s not prepared for the amount of stress he suddenly feels upon finding you with a reddened, sniffling nose and sweat at your brow.

His brows furrow in worry and confusion as he notices you’re temperature is much higher than usual, his hands gently cupping your exhausted face as questions leave his lips faster than your groggy mind can comprehend. “You’re sick? But you were fine yesterday, how did this happen? Do you feel weak? Should I call Hank?”And you’ll have to give him a tired pat to reassure him that it’s merely a cold.

You tell him that all you need is a bit of rest and you’ll be fine, and despite his nod of acknowledgment, the android finds himself pacing outside your room while he’s giving you space. He ended up calling Hank anyway, who tells him to make sure she stays in bed and to make some basic chicken noodle soup for her to eat. And like the good boyfriend he is, he rushes into the kitchen and begins to prepare your meal.

Little does he realize, he was not built for cooking──he’s a  _detective_  after all. He ends up spending an hour to make one bowl of soup, and somehow succeeded in creating a mess as well. But can you blame him? He’s working frantically to make sure the soup is both delicious and nutritious, but he doesn’t have a sense of taste so he can only hope that you’ll like it.

He enters your room unceremoniously, eager for you to finish the bowl so that you’ll revert back to your normal energetic self. You’re confused at first, but smile at the sweet gesture and can’t help but laugh as the android begins to feed you like a doting mother. The soup was rather bland, but in your sick delirium, it was hard to tell. You thank him with a peck on the cheek, but recoil immediately realizing he could get sick.“I’m an android remember? I can’t get sick.” He smiles and tucks you in before leaving the room.

He busies himself immediately, washing the dishes and erasing the mess he’d created earlier. It’s far easier than cooking apparently.

And then he waits. Not even 5 minutes pass before he begins to worry again.  _Are you sleeping well? Do you need more blankets? What if you get even more sick?_ And he’s fidgeting, flicking his coin around so rapidly it’s unseen to the human eye. He ends up calling Hank again.

“Just make sure she’s eating that soup! She’ll get better, stop worryin’ so much.”

“Alright, thank you Hank.”

“No problem kid.”

And he follows Hank’s advice, proceeding to create one big pot of chicken noodle soup that could last you  _a month_. Connor is smiling at the mere thought of you walking around, unhindered by sickness. He has at least 20 bowls of soup at the ready and he crosses his arms proudly at the work he’s done. Glancing at the clock, he makes sure to bring one in every 2 hours.

And of course you notice, but you don’t mention it──it was pretty cute after all. You thank him for taking care of you and he checks your temperature again by placing a hand on your cheek; no change. You notice the furrow in his brow and how he pauses like he’s trying to figure out how to cure right there.

“Hey Connor?” you start with a smile, which causes him to tilt his head in response. “You can stay in bed with me if you want.”

He doesn’t hesitate to slide under the covers with you, pulling you comfortably into his warm arms. You already feel better.


	17. Jealousy | Connor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: Hi! Dbh Connor x human reader, maybe Gavin is hitting on the reader and Connor gets jealous, even though the reader likes Connor and has for a while idk

You’ve been working at the Detroit Police Department for years, and have become desensitized to Gavin’s flirting. You actually went out with him a few times in the past, but decided he just wasn’t your type──considering he had that whole macho-man thing going on. Occasionally, if he was actually being courteous, you’d eat lunch with him and Chris. For the most part, you made conversation with Chris until Gavin decided it was his turn to lead the topic of discussion.

Connor had been around for a month or so, and you weren’t afraid to admit that he was awfully cute──especially for an android. But you never mentioned it around Gavin of course, considering his distaste for the robot detective. The last thing you needed was for him to make fun of you for liking a plastic man. Honestly you wouldn’t really mind dating an android, but Connor didn’t seem like he was interested. He had things to do, places to be──detective stuff. Little did you know──he really was rather…infatuated with you.

And you didn’t even notice him currently eyeballing you and Gavin having a  _civil_ conversation in the distance. His brows furrow at the sight, LED flashing yellow for a moment when the detective slings an arm around your shoulder.

“Let’s get lunch, I’m starving.” A statement, not a question. You shrug in response, unfazed by the Detective’s proximity, as well as his  _handiness_.

“Eh, sure I guess. Let’s wait for Chris.” Did he just roll his eyes at you? He did. And now he’s pulling you along for the ride.

“He can catch up, let’s get a move on  **sweetheart**.” You shake your head at him, ready to reprimand him for (what he thinks) is a cute nickname; then again, some wars can’t be won. But before you can open your mouth, Connor’s unmistakable voice cuts in.

“Pardon me Detective, but Sergeant (Y/N) has already made plans with Lieutenant Anderson and I.” The android looks between the two of you with a straight face, his eyes lingering on you a few seconds longer. You, of course, are standing there in utter confusion, eyes squinting at the robot detective suspiciously.

“Uh…I do…?”

It’s a question that sounds vaguely like a statement as you try and figure out what Connor was thinking. His expression still hasn’t changed at all and his gaze is so serious that you’re getting mildly nervous. Did you really make plans? You honestly weren’t sure. And if you didn’t, why would he…?

Gavin only scoffs in disgust at the android’s mere presence. “Yeah, right. Get the fuck outta here prick.”And he immediately steers you to the door, as if Connor’s existence was polluting the surrounding area. And you just let yourself be dragged away as your mind is still trying to comprehend what in the hell was happening. You’re both pulled to a stop when Connor suddenly grabs your wrist, effectively halting the Detective’s retreat.

“The fuck──I’ve had just about enough of you!” You feel his arm leave your shoulder, and now you feel yourself sweating bullets. They weren’t about to fight were they? Knowing him….

Without hesitation, Connor pulls you to his side, his hold on you remaining firm. And with a curt nod, all he says is, “Good day Detective,” and proceeds to pull you away so quickly that even Gavin is left standing there flabbergasted.

“I’ll uh──I’ll see ya later!” You awkwardly call out as you try and keep up with the android’s pace.

It doesn’t take long for the two of you to arrive in a mildly secluded hallway, and for Connor to stop his brisk walk. He turns to look at you, almost  _embarrassed_ , before he looks down. Once he realizes he’s still got your wrist in his hand, he let’s go and places his hands behind his back. And says nothing. You glance around, half-expecting Hank to show up at any moment.

“So…you needed me for something?”You ask tentatively, brow raised. Giving him a once over, the android looks almost like a guilty child.

He finally looks you in the eye and while his expression is calm, he seems almost…shy. “No, I didn’t. Not…exactly.”

And you’re even more confused now. “Oh. Well then.” And you both just stand there in awkward silence.

“Well──I’m pretty hungry. Wanna join me for lunch?” You catch the side of his lip turn upward just slightly.

“I don’t eat. Though I’d rather you enjoy your meal with me than Detective Reed.”He’s almost  **smirking**  now.

Admittedly, you’re blushing just a bit and nod in agreement.


	18. Flirtatious (1/2) | Hank x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson x Reader  
> Warnings: language, mild sexual themes  
> Request: can i request some hank love? maybe reader works with hank and theyre trying to take care of him lowkey but he’s just too careful about them approaching him? i have all the angsty feelings for him AAAAAA

Hank knew he was  _old_. He was old and tired of pretty much  _everything._ The time that wasn’t spent at work was spent at the bar, drowning himself in his own misery. As dramatic as that sounded, it was true. It was like wading through a monotonous world of nothingness──and if his teenage-self could hear him whining now, boy would that be something. But then in you came, like a ray of sunshine, lighting up his dark world. God, he was  _too old_ to be thinking of such  _sappy_  shit. You were something else.

He could admit that you were quite the looker──he’d have to be blind or a fool (or even both) to think otherwise. Hell, if he was in his prime, he’d even consider asking you out for a drink or two. He  _almost_  envied the gall Gavin had to shamelessly flirt with you and _refuse_ to accept your rejection. That offended look on the Detective’s face whenever you let him down was something he found himself looking forward to. That, and the playful little smirk you’d shoot his way afterwards. Damn did that  _look_  trigger something in his old heart. If there was ever a reason to go to work, that charming little grin of yours was most definitely one of them.

But he would never  _dream_  of approaching you; he was content to watch you in all your glory from afar. After all, there was no way in hell he could ever  **woo**  someone  _your_ age. Gavin had a better chance of whisking you away…on second thought he decided you would never set the bar  _that_ low. You probably had way higher standards, which could’ve been why you were still single.

Of course, how could this old man not notice how… _friendly_  you were towards him. He practically radiated an aura of gloom and hatred at all times, so the fact that you’d even bother to smile and acknowledge his existence threw him for a loop. You never failed to bring him coffee once, even on days where he decided to be a few hours late. There were even times you’d go out of your way to bring him a lunch so he wouldn’t have to eat fast food; he had to admit that he almost felt guilty for taking  _handouts_. But no matter how many times he’d tell you not to bring him anything, you’d never listen.

Who was he kidding though? He liked it.  _Loved_  it really. Who wouldn’t want  _your_  attention?

So lost in thoughts of  _you_ , Hank didn’t even realize someone had come up next to him. Yes, it was you──of course it was you, why wouldn’t it be? His posture straightens almost immediately.

“Good morning Hank, here’s your coffee!”The smile on your face matches the tone of your voice, and the Lieutenant can feel the sides of his lips turning upward, if only for a moment.

“Mornin’ (Y/N).” He takes the cup from you, grumbling an almost timid  _thanks_. A shiver runs down his spine when your gentle hands touch his weathered ones. Could he be any more embarrassing? Ugh.

“Something catch your attention?” You ask, tilting your head curiously at the monitor on his desk. You were awfully cute when you did that. He realizes that he’d been staring blankly at some random report for who knows how long.

“Uh…yeah. I guess so.” Smooth. He decides to chug down his coffee in one go so he doesn’t have to look at you. Thankfully, it wasn’t too hot or else he would’ve had one nasty burn.

But the Lieutenant nearly chokes on the downed coffee when you decide to nonchalantly lean against his back, placing both your hands on his shoulders  _just_  to get a look at whatever report he’d been staring at. He tenses up, palms beginning to sweat when he realizes just how close your face was. If he just turned, he could probably give you a──

A chuckle escapes you, snapping him out of it as a questioning grunt escapes him. You turn your head so you can look him in the eye, and the amused grin on your face makes his ears turn red. You were even  _more_ attractive up close.

“Ahh, of course  **this**  would catch your attention.”

His brows furrow in confusion as you try to stifle your laughter. Turning back to the report, his eyes dart towards the image of a  _very_  pretty android and the words  _sex companion_  in half-a-second. It finally clicks.

“Wait, no, I wasn’t interested in this──or her──at all!“ He fumbles his words in a panic as he tries to collect himself. Christ, what must you think of him? Was it getting hotter in here? Hank runs a hand through his shaggy hair, flustered at this mishap, and becomes more embarrassed by the second at the giggling beside him. He silently asks God to erase him from this plane of existence.

“I’m just messing with you.” The giggles finally subside, leaving your voice sounding pleasantly airy, despite the teasing tone. He realizes your cheeks are dusted pink now, and damn if that wasn’t fucking cute. He can’t help but gulp when you look him in the eye, lips widening into a cat-like grin, and he becomes increasingly aware of how your breath tickles his skin. His poor heart is practically pounding in his ears.

“You know, if you really need a  **companion**  to spend some time with, I’ll gladly volunteer.” Without missing a beat, you casually write down your number on a nearby post-it-note.

“I──what──?!”He can’t find words at this point, and feels like he’s about to have a fucking mental breakdown. Did you  _really_ just…?

“Anyhow, back to work!” And with that, you give him a playful wink before sauntering off to your own desk.

Hank can only stare at your retreating figure, mouth agape as his mind slowly process what just happened. He then looks at your number in disbelief.

_What the actual fuck?_

Hesitantly, he picks up the note, as if it were a mere hallucination, and squints at it──half expecting it to suddenly combust into flames. It didn’t much to his relief.

_Well shit._

He sits in silence for a moment before finally grabbing his phone and adding the number into his contacts──for safekeeping of course.


	19. Flirtatious (2/2) | Hank x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson x Reader  
> Warnings: language, mild sexual themes  
> Request: Hi! I really loved that Hank x reader fic! It’s amazing!! Would you write a second part or something? Please 🙏 pretty please 💕 also I really liked your writing 💕🍬

Hank had been staring at his closet for who knows how long. He honestly shouldn’t have been as worried as he was, but he couldn’t help but feel a wave of anxiety overcome him. It had been  _years_  since his last date, and perhaps he’d be feeling more confident if you were closer to  _his_  age──but you weren’t──so he had no idea what your expectations of him were. His wardrobe wasn’t exactly….hip (at least that’s what Chris would’ve told him). And that was all he could think about as he tossed another colorful tee to the ground; the pile was growing ever larger.

“Get it together Hank, the fucks wrong with you?” He grumbles to himself angrily, running a hand through his grey hair in exasperation. He felt like a teenager going to prom for the first time──butterflies and everything. And for a moment, he could’ve sworn Sumo was giving him a  _bitch plz_  look, but he was probably just imagining it. Must’ve been the stress.

_It’s just a date, not a fuckin’ proposal. Chill the **fuck**  out dammit!_

The grizzled Lieutenant was literally  _this_ close to calling everything off just because he was getting a bit of cold feet over a  _date_. He couldn’t tell if his brow was damp from nervous sweat or from his earlier shower. So transfixed on what to wear, he doesn’t realize his phone is on silent mode, screen lighting up to missed texts and calls. Nor does he hear the sound of knocking at the front door, the TV in the living room masking the sound. Sumo lifts his head curiously and leaves the room.

“Is your owner in here boy?” The bedroom door creaks open and Hank freezes in place as you and Sumo enter.

It was as if time froze; you staring at him and him staring back in utter silence. He can’t find any words to speak as he suddenly feels self-conscious; after all, he was only in a t-shirt and shorts with a messy pile of clothing beside him. You, on the other hand, were dressed to impress──and  _boy_ was he impressed. He could only imagine how you looked  _under_ all that clothing…

_Thanks for the heads up Sumo. Guess I’ll die._

“Well, if I knew we were going casual, I would’ve under-dressed.” Your voice matches the teasing grin on your face, and Hank feels himself flush red in embarrassment and maybe even a bit of arousal. Quiet fills the room as he sputters to explain his pathetic appearance, a hand finding a way to the back of his neck as he rubs it nervously.

“I wasn’t──shit──what the fuck──I don’t──”

You almost feel guilty for putting him on the spot, and decide to alleviate the tension by playfully cutting in, “Or you could just help me undress?”

His eyes nearly bulge out of his head──he was literally about to have an aneurysm. At this point, he was 100% sure you were fucking with him. His mind was a jumbled mess of confused emotions. “Excuse me?!”

Your mirthful laughter fills the room and you explain through unconstrained giggles, “So we’ll be equally dressed!” A pause. “I mean unless you  **want**  me to be completely undressed of course.”

Cue a flirtatious wink.

There was no way this was actually happening right now. There was no fucking way. Hank stands there utterly speechless, staring at your face in complete bewilderment. You just bat your eyes innocently in response.

“I uh…I think I need a minute,”and he makes his way over to his bed and sits down, slouching over as if the weight of the world was currently on his shoulders. His mind just needed a bit of time to process everything that was happening. Just great──now he can’t stop thinking about you without──

“What the  **fuck**  is happening?” He doesn’t realize he says that out loud and just sits there, questioning his existence and how he got to this point──with you in the room offering to undress right here and now. Were you kidding? He didn’t even know anymore. All he knew was that he really needed a beer asap. Worst case scenario, he slipped while he was showering earlier and this was just some wet dream he was having. Even in his dreams he wasn’t cool. Nice.

And you’re just standing there with your hands clasped behind your back, a shit-eating grin on your pretty little face. You fucking know what you did.

Casually, you seat yourself beside him and pretend to not notice your companion trying to avoid eye contact at all costs, beads of sweat forming at his brow. Weren’t you two just a  _pair._

“So…I’m still offering.” _  
_

Hank finally looks up, his brows furrowing in uncertainty at the statement, “W-What do you mean?” He knows fully well what you were suggesting; the blush on his cheeks is telling enough.

And he chokes as you lean closer to him, the corner of your lip turning upwards into a sly smirk now that you’re shoulder-to-shoulder. Shit, he really wasn’t prepared for those bed eyes; it’s been a while, cut him some slack. He doesn’t dare move or even breath.

“You’re a smart man, you know what I mean.” You were doing that thing with your voice──that thing he  _really_  liked….were his shorts getting tighter?

Hank gulps audibly. He honestly wasn’t expecting the night to end up like  _this_ ; the date hasn’t even officially begun yet. Here he was, still in his pajamas…with your hand on his thigh. And you casually offering to get naked. What the fuck.

He finds himself leaning into you without realizing, and you’re just filled with glee now that he’s  _finally_  about to do something. But then the Lieutenant freezes, whipping his head to the side, brows furrowed. You follow his gaze in confusion, locking eyes with the St Bernard who was just laying there watching everything unfold in absolute silence.

“Sumo! Out!” The dog just stares at him for a moment, and finally begins to saunter out, even shutting the door behind him with his hind legs. You have to cover your mouth to not burst out laughing at the display. What a good dog.

“Didn’t want an audience?” You’re grinning ear-to-ear. The older man only runs a hand through his hair as he clears his throat shyly.

“Uh…I mean──well,” he coughs dryly as he shifts in place,  _“Just prefer us to be alone is all.”_  His words trails off as he flushes at how lame he sounds; that sounded like a line from a shitty teen romance. S _mooth Hank smooth_.

Despite how  _uncool_  the Lieutenant  _thinks_  he’s being, you’re sitting there practically swooning, literal hearts in your eyes as you boldly lean in once more, placing a hand on his shoulder to bring his attention back to you.

“Are you gonna kiss me yet? I’m not getting any young──oh!”

You find yourself pleasantly surprised as he suddenly pulls you onto his lap with a strength you didn’t know he had, hands holding you firmly in place before his lips lock with yours. Without hesitation, you throw your arms around his neck, eager to keep him from pulling away. He really was a good kisser, just as you expected!

You’re practically dancing with joy inside, but little did you know, Hank was also mentally cheering for  _himself_. He’d gotten to first base and he sure as hell wasn’t going to question how or why.


	20. Comfort | Connor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/RK800 x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompt: OH! Connor helping out s/o with stress?

When he returns home, he doesn’t expect to see such a grim expression on your lovely face. As always, he has the subtlety of a tractor, approaching you immediately to investigate, curiosity evident in his brown eyes.

“(y/n), is everything alright? Your stress levels are much higher than they should be.”

His voice is inquisitive, yet sweet as he scans your features carefully. He sees the strain in your smile as you shake your head  _no_ , and it bewilders him because it’s untrue. Clearly, you weren’t fine and he was eager to help in anyway he could──it becomes his new mission and he was quite confident he wouldn’t fail.

He finds himself stroking your cheek gently, and can’t help but smile as your expression begins to relax. He knew he wasn’t the best at handling human emotions, but if there was one thing he knew you loved, it was being doted on.

“Would a hug help you feel better? I know you like hugs,” and he’s so matter-of-fact about it that you blush just a bit. But you nod albeit shyly, mildly embarrassed you were so easy to read.

The android pulls you close and holds you tight. You can’t help but let out a muffled giggle as your face is pressed against his chest──he was still getting the hang of hugs. Shifting to a more comfortable position, you sigh in content as you squeeze him tight and he merely smiles as he strokes a hand through your hair.


	21. Sacrifice | Markus x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus x Reader  
> Warnings: death, blood  
> Prompt: A human pushing through the journalists and climbing the fence to go join the peacefully demonstrating androids in the end before they’re attacked? Not because they’ve got nothing to lose, or because they know any of them, but because they know the androids are right and are willing to die with them?

You stood behind the photographers and reporters, waiting with bated breath as the androids marched forward proudly, unarmed with their heads held high. Even from this distance, it was easy to distinguish Markus at the head of the group, eyes filled with resolution. There were a few other civilians other than yourself observing nearby as well, despite the curfew. You were all nervous, unsure of how these events would play out and the bite of the cold air did nothing to ease tensions. There was a mutual feeling of sympathy for the androids, who have proven themselves peaceful time and time again──you all understood that this moment could lead to their demise.

Your hands were clasped together tightly, knuckles turning white, as all you could do was pray that the soldiers would take pity on these defenseless people. Despite the public’s overwhelming support for them, it felt as if the government had turned a blind eye, taking to severely unconstitutional measures to apprehend the deviants. It was something you couldn’t understand, and the fact that others had showed up with you proved you weren’t the only one that thought so. How did things get to this point? You’d only ever met a few deviants in the last few weeks, and all they did was run at the mere sight of you──was it right for them to live in constant fear?

“Fire!”

Gunshots suddenly fill the air as one-by-one the protesters fall. A murmur of gasps sound behind the fence followed by the sounds of flashing cameras. It would be a slaughter.

Tears begin to fill your eyes as an overwhelming sense of guilt and sorrow fills your being. You suddenly find yourself vaulting over the fence haphazardly as hands try and pull you back to safety to no avail. You ignore their calls to you as you blindly rush towards the deviants, who do not halt their march despite their falling numbers.

Markus turns his gaze towards you, a look of bewilderment crossing his features for a moment before they widen in shock as you crumple to the ground before reaching him. Another set of gunshots had gone off, hitting another set of androids as well as yourself.

The pain is one you’ve never felt before and you can’t help but cry out in distress as you press a frantic hand against your bleeding stomach. Red immediately begins to spread across the snow around you as you struggle to get to your knees. In the distance, you hear a soldier call for the gunfire to cease when they realize what they’ve done. You feel a warm body press against yours as you lose your balance, struggling to stay conscious. Even as your vision begins to blur, you can tell it’s Markus as he places a firm hand atop of your own to increase the pressure against your wound. His voice is calm yet filled with emotion.

“Why?” He scans your paling face as you smile a weak, pathetic smile. But you manage to respond.

“It’s not right.”

The android doesn’t expect this answer and holds your fragile body closer, as if you were worth saving.

And suddenly his head whips upward as other civilians begin climbing over the fence, spurred by your actions. A few of the photographers even join them. And as they align themselves in front of the group of protesters like literal human shields, Markus can’t help but feel a sense of pride and newfound solidarity. He senses it from the other deviants as well.

When he returns his gaze to you, he finds that the light has left your eyes as you stare up at him blankly. He clenches his jaw as he gently brushes a hand across your cold face, shutting your eyes and praying silently that you have found peace. He remains kneeled down in the snow, your limp body leaned against his. The others behind him begin to follow suit as they all stoop down in unison. The humans in front of them, however, remain standing, refusing to move from their positions as they prepare to guard the defenseless androids with their lives.

And the soldiers are unable to do a thing as other civilians begin to flood the area, rallying with the androids── _at last._


	22. Attractive | Markus x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompt: An unsuspecting Markus gets hit on by a human. Takes place before they raid the broadcast tower. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

He can feel his body warming up at the sudden scrutiny he senses from behind him. The murmurs grow louder, yet remain incomprehensible even to his sharp hearing. Markus can’t help but shift restlessly despite his usual calm demeanor. It must come with being deviant; he never recalled a time he’d ever felt this  _nervous_. He shut his eyes for a moment to compose himself and focuses on the hushed whispers.

He manages to catch a,“You should say something…” “You’re crazy!”and his jaw immediately clenches in anticipation. Did they know? There was no way──he took great efforts to make sure he’d blend right in to the crowd. Perhaps he overestimated his abilities to adapt to such a human setting? His thoughts fill with dread at the thought of being caught red-handed.

The cold metal of the hanger he grips seems to almost bend to his tightening grasp as his eyes dart around in search of an escape route.

And then he hears a soft, “Um…excuse me?”

Markus shuts his eyes and composes himself before turning around to face the owner of the voice. He finds that he has to look down to make eye contact with you. It doesn’t take a genius to recognize how uncomfortable you look as every time your eyes meet, your gaze shifts elsewhere immediately. The tips of your ears slowly redden as your entire face seems to flush with heat. And…are you sweating?

The android was  _very_  confused; he was expecting, at the very least, someone mildly intimidating──but you were anything but that. In fact, you look about ready to make a tactical retreat.

He hesitates a moment as he assesses the possible danger of your presence before asking, “Can I help you?”

You gulp nervously as you glance back at your friends, who watch silently but give you simultaneous thumbs up for support. Markus is confused by this interaction. You finally make a gesture at the hanger in his hand, which holds one long coat.

“My friends──I mean uh──I noticed that you were having trouble choosing something to wear…?” Your voice peaks as if to ask a question before continuing, “And I uh…thought you could use….help?” Your lips draw into a thin line as you seem to become almost panicked from merely interacting with him.

The android blinks for a moment, realizing you weren’t here to interrogate him or anything of the like. Perhaps you worked here? Giving you a quick once over, as well as glance over at your friends, he concludes that you were all just fellow  _customers_. He doesn’t know what to make of this unusual interaction however. Was this common practice between strangers? He considers it might actually be a good idea to have you assist him; who better to know how a human should dress than a human?

A smile finally graces his lips as he nods at your advice, “Yes, actually. I would appreciate your help.” He examines the coat in his hand, “I’m not the most fashionable person around, and you,” he gestures at your outfit, “look like you know what’s in style.”

The android pauses as he notices you tensing up and turning beet red. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! I mean──” Your hands clasp together as you twiddle your thumbs anxiously, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, “You can pretty much make anything look good considering…well you know.” He notices your eyes dart across his form before shyly looking at something else.

He looks down at himself in confusion not quite understanding, “Know what?”

Your hands unclasp as you awkwardly gesture at him, “I mean  **you know**.”

Markus blinks, his brows furrowing as he tries to solve this cryptic message. Your friends are giggling now, and you can’t help but let out an exasperated sigh.

“You’re a good looking guy okay──it doesn’t matter what you wear!”

The android stares at you for a moment, then at your friends, then back at you and it finally clicks. “Oh! Well, thank you, you’re not bad looking yourself.” Cue that award-winning smile.

At this point, you’ve gotten so red that you look almost sickly, and surprise him as you suddenly rush away yelling, “I can’t do it! He’s too pretty! I’m gonna go blind!”And your friends follow you out the store, demanding you come back and finish what you started.

Markus can only stare with wide eyes, utterly baffled. He realizes one of your friends had returned, only to shove a piece of paper in his hands, “That’s (Y/N)’s number, call’em okay?” Before running back to join the group.

The android looks at the sheet, then glances at the other customers who were eavesdropping; they pretend to not have noticed the encounter. Unsure of what to do, he places it into his pocket before he continues to browse, but not before calling his friends.

_‘Sorry for the delay, I think someone was hitting on me.’_

He hears an echoed scoff in his mind as North answers,  _‘Somehow I’m not surprised.’_


	23. Insomnia | Hank x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: Would you consider writing something about Hank with a significant other who has insomnia? Thanks, you’re the best.

The sounds of snoring is all that can be heard within the dark room. Just a bit of moonlight shines in through the windows, illuminating both figures in bed. Hank had fallen asleep rather quickly the moment you had snuggled into his side, your head resting on his arm as a pillow. But unlike the sleeping beauty beside you, you’d been laying there quietly for what feels like  _hours_.

It wasn’t the snoring that kept you up; you actually found it rather soothing──considering the old man typically had a hard time falling asleep. But it was rather that  _nothing_ was keeping you up, and  _that_  was making it difficult to fall asleep. Despite how heavy your eyelids feel when you close them, sleep does not find you. You count backwards in your head, try to imagine sinking into the soft sheets and even think of cute little sheep hopping over a fence over and over and over. And yet, you just can’t seem to fall asleep.

So instead, you lay there in darkness, watching your lover snore away beside you in exhausted content. He looks calm and…happy, and you can’t help but smile softly. You’re tempted to caress his beard for the heck of it, but worry you might wake him, and decide not to.

A heavy sigh escapes you as try and slowly turn so that your back would be facing him, doing your best to not stir the tired man awake. You notice his fingers twitch a moment in response, before relaxing. Closing your eyes once more, you try and doze off.

You can’t help but groan irritably──you’re not sure how much time has passed but you’re absolutely restless. An angry huff escapes you and you consider getting out of bed to watch a movie or something of the like. So busy contemplating what to do, you don’t realize your ministrations had awakened the sleeping beauty behind you.

He’d been staring at the back of your head for maybe 2 minutes, wondering why you were grumbling to yourself in the dark. In his drowsiness, it took him a moment to realize you were actually trying to get out of bed. He makes a move to grab you with the arm you’d been resting on, before realizing it had fallen asleep. So he did the only thing he could think of to keep you in bed──he rolled himself on top of you, effectively squishing you down face-first against the sheets.

You immediately squeak in surprise at the sudden weight trapping you in place, and turn your head so you can yell tiredly, “What are you doing? Go back to sleep!”

Hank chuckles lazily into your hair and makes no motion to move. “I’ll sleep when you sleep.” He says that, but his eyes are already drooping closed.

A loud groan emits from beneath him, followed by a whine, “Haaaaaaaaank.”

Much to your relief, he rolls back onto his side, allowing you to breath again. You turn to face him and give him an accusing look. He returns the stare with a lazy grin before caressing your cheek gently──you can’t even be mad anymore as you nuzzle against him in exhaustion.

“You sleep at all?” He asks as he pulls you against his chest, a comforting warmth overcoming you’re entire body. You shake your head no. He hums as he considers this.

“I guess we’ll both just be awake then,” he states resolutely. You raise a brow in disbelief and turn your head upward so you can look him in the eye. The old man literally looks like he’ll pass out any second.

“You’re gonna fall asleep again.”

“No I won’t.”

“Yes you will.”

“No I won’t.”

You feel his grasp on you tighten as he holds you closer, smothering you with affection. You feel the corners of your lips turn upward, but say nothing as you make yourself comfortable against the crook of his neck. Hank presses a soft peck on the top of your head and proceeds to run a hand through your hair in silence.

Oddly enough, you begin to feel your eyes droop, his warmth somehow making you feel so very tired. Hank continues to coax you to sleep, his hand sometimes moving to your back then back up into your hair. His eyes are also closed in content as he waits for you to fall asleep, but it doesn’t take long. He feels your body completely relax as light, long breaths leave you. Letting his arm rest on your hip, he soon follows you in a peaceful slumber.


	24. Sumo Please | Hank x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompt: Write Hank wanting to cuddle with a s/o but he can’t because sumo is blocking the way and s/o can’t move because SUMO IS BLOCKING THE WAY

Lights from the television highlighted your content angelic face, your lips upturned in amusement at the cheesy movie that was currently airing. Hank had just walked back from the bathroom, and was now staring at you in all your glory, the sounds of your laughter literal music to his ears. Your legs were up on the couch crossed-legged, elbows against your knees with your chin resting in your hands──how cute.

Sumo was laying down on the couch as well, his big furry head resting comfortably on the armrest. At random intervals, you would give him a little ruffle before returning to your previous position. Hank can feel a smile grace his features as he approaches, prepared to take the empty spot beside you. You catch his movement from beside you and immediately sit up, beaming up at him; his old heart skips a beat.

“You missed the good part!” Your voice is cheerful and as sweet as sugar.

Hank plops down beside you, dramatically splaying his arms out so that they were resting atop the couch, left hand just behind your head. “Eh──I’ve seen this movie like 10 times, no worries.” You only squint at him in response, unsure of whether or not he’s telling the truth.

He shrugs and begins to scoot closer to you, a cheeky grin on his bearded face. You roll your eyes, but lean in his direction, waiting for  _impact_. But before the old man can even get an inch closer to you, Sumo decides it’s his time to shine, throwing himself onto your lap without a moments hesitation. You make an  _ack_  sound, nearly jumping in surprise at the sudden mass of fur trapping you, and Hank furrows his brow in both amusement and mild irritation.

“Really Sumo? Move why don’tcha?” He suggests more than commands, swatting at his head lightly. The St. Bernard looks up at him, huffs, and continues to lay there without a care in the world.

You snort in amusement, scratching the dog’s back, smirking at your lover’s growing distress. “Cockblocked by your own dog──how’s it feel?”

He gives you a look, causing you to purse your lips in response. You pat the dog’s back a few times. “Come on boy, time to get down okay?” He doesn’t budge. Your legs were getting numb.

“Let’s go Sumo, down boy!” Hank crosses his arms, squinting at the dog accusingly. Sumo responds by scooting even closer to you, not that he wasn’t already close enough.

You smack Hank’s shoulder with the back of your hand,“Look what you did! You made it worse!”

And he throws his hands up in exasperation. “He doesn’t wanna get up!”

“Haaaaank──my legs are numb!”You whine, slumping your body over the St. Bernard, hands patting his sides rapidly in attempt to appease him.

“Come on boy! You want a treat?” Light snoring can now be heard.

Your lips pull into a thin line as you bury your face into Sumo’s fur, a muffled groan of agony filling the air. Hank rubs the back of his neck and gets to his feet, trying to figure out how to pry you out from under the dog’s massive body.

“My legs! My legs are gone, go on without me!” You cry dramatically, accepting your fate. The old man snorts in amusement, but goes around the back of the couch, hands slipping under your arms as he pulls experimentally.

“What ever will we do without your legs?” He teases, barely pulling you an inch. You grunt in annoyance and raise a brow at his rescue attempt.

“Are you really gonna try pulling me out?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“I won’t.”

“Yeah you will.”

“No I won’t.”

“You’re  **literally**  gonna break your back.”

“I’m not that old!” _  
_

Your head lulls back so you can look him in the eye,“Sumo’s gonna wake up and find you on the floor with a broken back and me legless. Someone’s gonna have to drive us to the hospital, and he doesn’t have his license yet.”

“Don’t make me laugh, I’m concentrating!”

You’re already laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, and he soon joins in, unable to contain it any longer──your laughter is infectious.

Sumo decides that you’re both being far too loud and gets up soundlessly, sliding to the floor and making his way to his bed. You don’t even notice at first, considering your legs are numb.

“Now’s my chance!” Hank begins, hands grabbing the top of the couch for support.

Your brows scrunch together in worry, “What are you doing _── **what are you doing?!** ”_

“Parkour!” He yells as he awkwardly rolls his body over the couch, his legs hitting your legs and his head inches away from hitting the armrest. A winded yelp escapes him upon landing as he’s trying, and failing, to sit up all casual-like. You’re screaming the entire time as the blood rushes back to your legs, his impact doing nothing to help and only sending shock waves through your poor limbs.

You viciously smack at his hairy legs with a flurry of blows, “Don’t touch me! My legs! I can’t believe you!” You cry in agony as you tense up in an attempt to minimize the pain.

He pulls his legs off of you immediately, now sitting up as he rubs his head at his failed stunt. Maybe he  _was_  getting too old. The old man caresses your shoulder apologetically, though he’s grinning widely the entire time. “Want me to give you a massage?”

“No!” You whine as the tingling sensations still run through your legs.

He presses against your side, testing the waters, and when you don’t move, he puts an arm around you──pulling you against him. You grunt in response, a pout on your lips, but it doesn’t take long for you to melt into his grasp.

With his free hand he slowly reaches for your thigh, poking at it experimentally to gauge your response. He hears you huff.

“Maybe I’ll just go cuddle with Sumo.”

Hank removes his hand immediately and feigns innocence, but you can feel his chuckles vibrating through his body. You try and fail to hide your laughter, burying your head into his neck as he nuzzles against your head affectionately.


	25. Misunderstandings | Hank x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson x Reader  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Request: Hank fancies the reader, but she avoids him (she’s hella scared by him because she’s a gentle flower and he’s harsh). Everytime they interact it ends up being awkward. Once, along with Connor, the reader has to go searching for Hank. They found him at the bar, tipsy. While trying to make him leave, he confesses he has a crush on the reader and he’s frustrated, ‘cause it’s “so fucking difficult to talk to her”. Idk, this prompt sounds so stupid, but I couldn’t come up with anything better 😅.

“You wanna get a drink later?”

You look up with a small hum, surprised you’re attention was getting pulled away from your work. “Sorry, what?”

Lieutenant Anderson sat directly across from you, looking mildly nervous or irritated──it was difficult to tell with him. He clears his throat and repeats, “Do you wanna get a drink later?”

The question doesn’t really surprise you, considering he’s asked you a few times in the past, but you honestly didn’t really like alcohol. So you shook your head apologetically, “Uh, no thanks. I don’t drink.”

There’s a palpable moment of silence as you go back to your work. You didn’t catch him looking down in rejection, or him shifting in his chair as if you’d physically wounded him. He watched you for a moment, before frowning deeply and walking away while grumbling something under his breath. You look up to see him out the door, and simply go back to your work, wondering where he was headed to in such a hurry.

“Sergeant (Y/N)?” A familiar boyish voice snaps you away from your paperwork.

“Hey Connor. Need something?” You ask with a friendly smile as you put down your pen.The android adjusts the cuff of his jacket as he speaks.

“Lieutenant Anderson has left early again──headed to a bar most likely. Could you help me retrieve him?”You didn’t realize how much time had passed since you last saw him.

You blink, unsure of why he was asking for  _your_ help of all people. “Uh, sure I guess? But I think we’ll need more than the two of us if you were planning to drag him out.”

Connor’s gaze doesn’t waver, his eyes boring into yours with absolute resolution. “I’m certain it won’t come to that.” He notes your disbelief, and attempts to smile encouragingly, “Trust me.”

You sigh and get to your feet, grabbing your coat as you do so. “Well then, let’s get to it.”

An hour or so passes as the two of you make your way around the city, the android detective having prepared a mental list of possible locations to find your lost Lieutenant. You were already half way through the list, and still no sign of him. Fortunately, the drive wasn’t plagued with awkward silence──considering Connor managed to fill every second with endless questions about anything and everything. You barely had a moment to breath before he’d cut you off with a new one. At least it kept the two of you busy.

It didn’t take long for you to arrive at your next destination. The bar had very few patrons present, and you can feel your mood perk up at the sight of a familiar mess of grey hair. Connor is already across the bar before you can point him out.

“Lieutenant, we’ve been looking for you!” His voice is perky as usual.

As you head over, you catch a slurred, “Fuckin’ android won’t even let me drink in peace can ya’ believe this shit?” Followed by incoherent grumbling, and you can almost feel yourself rolling your eyes at his callousness.

“Hey Hank,” you begin, but pause when you realize Connor never told you why he needed to find Hank in the first place, “Uh…we’re here to retrieve you?” You glance at Connor, who just smiles and nods like you’re doing a great job.

The man noticeably shoots up at the sound of your voice, nearly falling from his stool; Connor helps steady him with minimal effort, mildly amused. The mess of a man stares at you in bewilderment, eyes squinting in suspicion as if trying to comprehend the reason for your  _existence_. You shift from foot to foot nervously as he turns his attention to the brunette with a frown.

“Why’d you bring’em here huh? Tryin’ to embarass me? Make me look like an asshole?” He was indeed, pretty damn drunk. You rub the back of your neck, unsure of how to react to this situation──Connor’s passive expression isn’t giving you any hints either.

His gaze returns to you, brows furrowed in frustration. “ **You**  think I’m an asshole don’t you?“

You raise a brow at him, and notice Connor is now staring at you as well; almost expectantly. “Of course I don’t.”

“Don’t lie, just admit it.”

“You’re not an asshole.”

“I’m the biggest asshole you know!”

“That would be Gavin actually.”

You receive a snort in response, and you can’t help but smile. You turn to Connor, who nods in agreement at your statement. “Uh, but yeah, we should get you to…wherever Connor needs you to go I guess.” You receive a melodramatic sigh.

“So you’ll drive around with the kid, but not me?” You can practically taste the spite in his tone, which causes you to blink in confusion. And slowly, you begin to realize that maybe,  _just maybe,_  he was upset with  _you_ because of earlier…

“Are you…are you mad because I didn’t want to get a drink with you?”

 **“No!”** But by the flush in his skin, and his sudden defensiveness, you were probably right. “Why would I be──”

Connor finds this an opportune time to interject, “Yes actually, he has a tendency to get a bit upset whenever you refuse to go out with him.”

Hank buries his face into his hands in complete  _agony_ and begins to mumble curses under his breath. You can only stand there flustered, and try not to glare at the bartender whose snickering at this shitshow. Trying to keep you’re cool, you shove your hands into your pockets and shift side-to-side. “I mean, I don’t drink, but if you wanna go to or a movie or something…”

Now he’s gawking at you in disbelief. “Wait….so all those times you said you don’t drink…is because you don’t  **drink**.”

You nod like it was the obvious conclusion he should have made.

The Lieutenant looks utterly baffled as he mentally berates himself for not even thinking of that in the first place. You glance at Connor, who looks rather proud of himself──cheeky.

“Well, maybe after you and Connor finish whatever he needs you for, we can get coffee?” You give them both a small smile.

The android nods at this sentiment and immediately begins to usher the older man out the bar before he can reply, “Let’s get to it Lieutenant! The sooner we finish the better!” All the while, Hank is stumbling to the door in a daze and you can hear me cussing, “What─what the fuck is going on, I’m too fuckin’ drunk─get your hands off of me!”

You watch them both leave and sigh in exasperation.  _What a day._

“You sure you don’t want a drink?” The bartender asks with a smirk. You merely wave him away, leaving some cash on the counter before exiting as well.


End file.
